1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a pull tab for a slide fastener slider and particularly relates to a pull tab which is highly decorative and made of various materials to suit a variety of tastes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Usually, a pull tab is made of the same material as a slider body to which it is to be attached. Generally, the slider body is stamped from a blank metal sheet or molded from metal such as zinc alloy. In addition, it may be made from hard plastic, although it is unusual.
As a result, the pull tab is usually made of metal. It may be made from plastic, although it is rare. The conventional slider and particularly the pull tab is uniform in shape, design and construction. It is thus commonly considered that the slider appeals less to consumers than buttons or other types of fastening devices.
These days, it is often said that tastes and consumer demands concerning products are diversified. Furthermore, consumers desire to have what others do not. Because the fashion industry is increasingly appealing to individual tastes, even the smallest product such as pull tabs have a niche in the market.
Heretofore, there has been a slider pull tab part of which is made of rubber or of like materials, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 63-199608. However, the use of the rubber here in this publication is intended for only the practical purpose of ensuring grasp of the pull tab and is not intended for aesthetic purposes.
Addition of decorativeness to a slider pull tab and individualization thereof would inevitably give rise to a considerable increase in manufacturing cost. Moreover, it would lead to difficulty in maintaining mechanical strength. Therefore, the conventional slider pull tab has been uniform or less individual in appearance, hence appealing less to consumers.
However, since it is now the era when individualization of products is sought, a pull tab must meet the tastes of various individuals. Furthermore, a pull tab must meet the general requirements to be strong enough for manipulating the slider, while maintaining competitive cost of production.